Rachunek sumienia
by MadameEmerald
Summary: Co boli najbardziej? Grzechy z przeszłości, które wracają do nas nocami i których nie możemy już naprawić... Motyw, który często pojawia się w innych fanfiction, przepraszam. Miniatura. SanZo, nie ZoSan.


To, co boli najbardziej, to grzech, który kiedyś popełniłeś. Wówczas sprawiał on ci nawet przyjemność i satysfakcję. Słodki smak zła i zemsty rozlewał się w twych wargach bardzo często. W sumie, nienawidziłeś go. Nic dziwnego.

Po latach stoisz nad białym grobem. Nie masz już nic. Załoga się rozpadła, Nami tak naprawdę wcale cię nie chciała, pieniądze znów roztrwoniliście na imprezę. Pożegnalną. Bo dotarliście na ostatnią wyspę w Shin Sekai i… Nie było tam nic. One Piece nie istniał. Straciliście Usoppa i Zoro, by odejść z pustymi rękoma. Wszystkie noce spędzone na kłótniach były na marne.

Klękasz przed kamienną płytą, zaciskając dłoń na łodydze róży, aż kolce przebijają ci skórę. Nie, to nie uśmierza bólu twoich grzechów wracających sprzed lat. Boli cię każdy cios, jaki mu zadałeś, każde złe słowo, obraźliwy gest. Przecież… Zoro rzucił się wtedy w morze, bo nie miał już nic do stracenia. Zmęczeni walkami, kłótniami, głodem i podróżą… Nie płakałeś po nim, jak Nami i Robin. Nie pobiegłeś, kiedy stawiał stopę na barierce. Patrzyłeś, poniekąd z satysfakcją, że wreszcie zniknie ci z oczu ktoś, kogo nie znosiłeś. Głupi glon, który tylko chlał i spał.

Pycha. Przekonany o swojej świetności odpychałeś go na bok, gdy tylko w polu widzenia pojawiała się piękna dziewczyna. Nie pozwalałeś mu wtrącać się w swoje walki, chociaż nie zawsze mogłeś dać sobie radę sam. Zgrzeszyłeś.

Chciwość. Może to i głupio teraz brzmi, gdy patrzysz na to przez zakurzone okulary czasu, ale… Zabierałeś mu przeciwników, ilu tylko mogłeś, żeby pokazać swoją siłę. Dawałeś mu i reszcie męskiej załogi najgorsze kawałki mięsa, chciwie zagarniając najlepsze kąski dla dziewcząt. Byłeś… Tak zaślepiony… Zgrzeszyłeś.

Nieczystość. Pozwoliłeś raz zostać z nim w bocianim gnieździe w nocy. Pozwoliłeś, by cię dotykał, by wielbił twoje chude ciało. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałeś takiego zachwytu w jego oczach, jak wtedy. Ten jeden, jedyny raz, gdy to zrobiliście. Bardzo mocno i perwersyjnie. Do dziś pamiętasz ten rumieniec na jego policzkach, gdy szeptałeś coraz bardziej zbereźne rzeczy do ucha ozdobionego trzema złotymi kolczykami… Następnego dnia jednak udawałeś, że nic się nie stało, chociaż nie raz dochodziłeś pod prysznicem z myślą o tej magicznej nocy. W dodatku… Swój pierwszy raz oddałeś _facetowi. _Zgrzeszyłeś.

Zazdrość. Ach, ależ zazdrosny byłeś, gdy to na niego piękne panny zwracały uwagę, a nie na ciebie. Lecz, czy zazdrość leżała w kobietach… Czy w nim? Przecież nie mogłeś mieć tego ciała na zawsze. Długiej blizny, która ciągnęła się przez całą klatkę piersiową. Złotych kolczyków. One mogły. One na to nie zasługiwały. Zazdrość wypalała twoje serce od środka, ilekroć Zoro zamienił chociaż parę słów z piękną damą, którą uratował. Zgrzeszyłeś.

Nieumiarkowanie. Zwykle starasz się kontrolować, ale to nie łatwe, prawda? Nie przy nim. Podczas tego pierwszego razu w ogóle nad sobą nie panowałeś. Nawet nie zatkałeś mu ust, kiedy krzyczał. Robiłeś to bez opamiętania. Tak samo potem, pod prysznicem. A czy umiałeś kontrolować swoje wybuchy gniewu wobec niego? Też nie. Twoja złość była niegraniczona. Zgrzeszyłeś.

Gniew. Ciągle się na niego złościłeś. Bo zasnął na warcie, bo wypił najlepsze wino, którego miałeś użyć do potraw, bo po prostu był i prosił się o kopniaka. Denerwował cię swoimi komentarzami, głupotą i brakiem orientacji w terenie. Ale każdy ma wady, bo na ciebie też się wkurzał… Zgrzeszyłeś.

Lenistwo. Czy kiedykolwiek chciało ci się wyciągnąć do niego rękę na zgodę po setnej kłótni? Czy podszedłeś do niego, by cieszyć się po wygranej walce? Nie. Byłeś zbyt leniwy, by przepraszać i żeby cię to w ogóle obchodziło. Nie interesowałeś się nim nawet po incydencie w gnieździe, bo wymagałoby to za dużo wysiłku od ciebie. Przecież… Powiedzenie „przepraszam" tyle cię kosztuje.

Zgrzeszyłeś.

Zgrzeszyłeś.

Zgrzeszyłeś.

Łza skapuje na marmurową płytę. Wiesz, że jesteś żałosny, bo mogłeś mieć wszystko, a nie masz teraz nic. Ledwo możesz odczytać napis „Roronoa Zoro" na nagrobku, obok przechodzą ludzie, a ty leżysz z twarzą w ziemi. Wiesz, że łzy niczego już nie naprawią. Kładziesz kwiat i przecierasz twarz, z przerażeniem odkrywając kolejną zmarszczkę przy ustach.

Oto, kim jesteś. Samotnym starcem, bez miłości, pieniędzy i przyjaciół.

Na rachunek sumienia jednak nigdy nie jest za późno.


End file.
